RIP Willy Wonka
by Splinter1
Summary: Willy Wonka has passed on. Charlie and the four from the tour convene at the chocolate factory for the funeral. In memory of Gene Wilder...Rest in Peace.


Author's Note: Willy Wonka and characters are property of the Roald Dahl Estate. This takes place in the original movie's timeline to account for age progression of the characters, but, there are nods towards the 2005 version. Edited for clarity (and to fix typos that snuck through.)

 **[Wonka Chocolate Factory, England]  
[August 29, 2025]**

Charlie Bucket, President of the Wonka Chocolate Company, was sitting down working on the paperwork needed to maintain his company when his phone rang.

"Mr. Bucket," Violet, his secretary announced, "You have a call from the United States. The person said it was urgent."

"Put them through," he instructed.

A moment later, Charlie's world came crashing down and when he hung up, a sob could be heard through the door.

He came out a few moments later and said, "Violet, hold my calls and schedule a press conference. Also…find a good funeral home. Mr. Wonka just passed on. I will announce it to the Oompa-Loompas personally."

Violet looked stunned but, nodded, "I'll do that." After she made the necessary phone calls, she sat back and reflected on Willy's life and the tour she went on.

Charlie went back to his office and picked up his phone and punched in a code to activate the PA system and said, "Attention. All staff needs to report to the conference center immediately for a special announcement. You have ten minutes. All production is to be put on hold as this is mandatory."

Charlie headed out and Violet asked, "Sir, should I contact the others who toured with us, in case they want to pay their respects?"

Charlie thought about it and nodded, "Despite some of their individual flaws, I would rather they hear it from us before hearing it from a member of the press. I will tell them though."

He headed off to the Conference Center and saw that most of the staff had arrived. But, he waited until the last seat was filled up.

He knew that the sound system would already be turned on and walked to the podium. He turned the mic on and tapped it gently.

"Thank you for coming," he said, "15 minutes ago, I got a phone call from a hospital in the United States. Friends, there is no easy way to say this.

"We've lost Willy Wonka, our founder, my mentor and best friend. He passed away peacefully two hours ago."

The crowd was stunned into silence before some staff members wept.

The Oompla-Loompas hung their heads as one and mourned silently.

"We will shut down the plant for 24 hours out of respect," Charlie said, "We will have his service here and all are welcome to attend. The shutdown will be the day of the funeral, though. Those who want to take time off will be able to do so with full pay.

"That is all for now, friends."

Everyone headed back to their posts, with heavy hearts.

 **[A week later]**

The world collectively mourned after the announcement that Willy Wonka had passed away and Charlie made the difficult decision to close the service to the public. Over the years, he discovered that Wonka was a very private person deep down and he had asked that when it was his time, he wanted a private service, with the staff and employees there.

So, after a week of public viewing, the gates to the factory were closed and locked as the media and public gathered outside.

The service itself was a beautiful celebration of Wonka's life. Charlie had gone all out with what Willy had stated for his final wishes, even having a special chocolate statue made that would stand in a cold climate controlled area with plexiglass to protect it from melting.

All of the other children, now adults, who attended the tour and eliminated one by one attended as well. Charlie was amazed at how Augustus had changed. He had fallen victim to his own lust for sugar and had lost his left leg before it sunk in that he had to change. Now, he had lost over 250 pounds and was wearing a new leg. His chocolate eating days behind him, he actually called Charlie to apologize for being a selfish idiot. Charlie forgave him, of course.

Violet was, well, still violet in color after ignoring Wonka's objections to chewing the meal flavored gum, a project that Wonka discontinued and the research burned after that accident. She had also grown into a very lanky young woman. But, unlike Augustus, she also learned a lesson: the value of losing. She had realized that one cannot win at everything, and, after time, learned how to be gracious in defeat as well. It annoyed her mother to no end, but, as Violet stated, rather angrily, "Mother. Knock it off. I am paying for the rest of MY LIFE for your teaching me to win at all costs. You think I wanted to be blue for the rest of my days. People think that I am not even breathing, my skin is so tinted. I could have been Wonka's heir!"

However, she didn't have a grudge against Charlie and over the years, she and Charlie became friends. In fact, Charlie was the only one who would give her a job at the factory as his secretary. When she came to him asking for work, he hired her on the spot. It wasn't out of pity, though. He was glad to have her. Hearing that no employer wanted to have a blue skinned person working for them did anger him and some store chains were on the "Do Not Contract" list for a while. But, those lasted only for a year.

Veruca Salt, the spoiled brat who cheated her way into the tour, had changed as well. Not by choice, mind you. Her father was extremely embarrassed when they left the plant, covered in trash and smelling like it. When she complained, he snarled, "Veruca June Salt…SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND KEEP IT SHUT! You are grounded for a month. No TV, No visitors, No privacy. You are on 'Nothing Coming Status' until further notice. When not in school; you will remain in your room, except for meals and bathroom breaks. You will no longer get everything that you ask for, your demands will fall on deaf ears. You WILL do as you are told, immediately and without question. When you are asked a question, you will reply respectfully."

She started to object only to get her face slapped, "Make that three months. Want to try for six?"

She shook her head, "No, dad."

After she realized that her father had been pushed too far, she toed the line. At the end of her punishment, her attitude was certainly changed. Instead of demanding stuff, she talked it over with her parents.

Mike Teevee, however, was the second most successful of the five. After his own debacle at the factory, his interest in video games and other electronics led him down a career path and he started up his own video game production company that over the years became a strong contender to the likes of EA, Nintendo and Xbox.

Each one of them got up and spoke about Willy Wonka. Each one thanked Willy for the life lessons he taught them and while saddened, paid their respects.

The leader of the Oompla-Loompas also spoke before the clan sang in their own language a song of mourning instead of their cheerful songs.

As the service ended, Willy Wonka was carried to a pre-selected plot on the property as a gravesite service was conducted. That was attended by the five adults, who as children were in competition to head the world's greatest chocolate factory and their families.

The stone merely read:

Wilbur "Willy" Wonka, Junior  
1936-2025  
"The Candyman who changed the world."

The group left and went back into the factory where Charlie had laid on a feast to send Willy Wonka off in style. And, yes, dessert was chocolate based. Some was sugar free for Augustus, others were stuff that had been developed successfully. In fact, the Chocolate Fizzy Lifting Drink, after the formula had been perfected, was a hit with the party. Charlie had also given bags of chocolate treats for their own children to enjoy later on.

And, as the group was eating, Charlie stood and said, "A toast, friends. To Willy Wonka, a friend, a mentor who gave us all a lifetime of memories. Willy, you will be missed greatly. Rest in Peace."

Glasses were clinked and the contents drunk.

Charlie told them as the celebration wound down, "You are always welcome to visit and my door is always open to you. Don't be a stranger."

The celebration ended, the guests left and Charlie sat in the room alone with his thoughts.

Charlie poured a final drink and lifted it skywards, "Farewell, Mr. Wonka. I will miss you."

The End.


End file.
